Is High School Romance Really Worth It?
by Cettie
Summary: Love, lies, cheating, old flames. That's what goes on at this high school. The Jellicle cats Alonzo, Jemima, Cassandra and others are caught up in high school romance. Sucky title and summary. R&R!
1. Getting Detention

Jemima walked down the halls with her new tomfriend. Alonzo had always wanted to ask her out, why wouldn't he? She was an adorable kit after all. Her unnatural beauty, her gorgeous fur pattern and eye color, her singing voice. Every toms' dream.

Lonz put his arm around her petite body.

"Lonzie," She said, "I gotta go to class."

"Oh, sorry Jem." He said letting go. The two had different class schedules which they weren't fond of. Lonz went to math, Jem went to history.

* * *

><p>Etcetera leaned over to Jemima and whispered, "Boring lesson, right?"<p>

"Etcetera." Said the teacher, Jellylorum.

"Yes?" She said springing up from her position.

"Tell me what I just said." She commanded.

"You said 'Etcetera.'" She replied. The class laughed.

"I'll see you after school." She said.

"Poo." Etcy muttered.

"Suckish." Jem said.

"I'll see you too." Jelly said quickly. Jem quietly gasped and sunk in her seat.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Jem?" Lonz asked the two exited their classes and met up.<p>

"I got detention." Jem said.

"Oh. In history?" He said.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Hmm...I have history next period." Lonz stated.

"Oh. Later, Lonz." Jem said, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

><p>Cassandra, a senior, leaned over to Jemima and said, "What the fell does any of this mean?"<p>

"Um...I don't know." She said.

"No wonder I have a tutor." Cass groaned.

"Who's your tutor?" Jem asked.

"Alonzo. Why, do you know him?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's my tomfriend." Jem told her.

"Oh." Cass said with an unusual inflection that made Jem worry.

* * *

><p>After three more periods of boredom, Jemima went to the history room for detention. There stood none other than Alonzo.<p>

She gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! You got detention for me?"


	2. Not That Bad

"Of course I did." Lonz said as he came in for a hug.

"Alright, sit down." Jellylorum said as she entered the room. They did as they were told and sat next to each other.

"Is this everyone? We seem short one." She pointed out. Just then, a tall and angry-looking tom grumbled into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Ah, Plato, glad to see you join us." She said.

"Whatever." He said.

"I heard Plato went to prison eight times." Jemima said holding Alonzo.

"No talking." Jelly said calmly. They sat in silence until 3:30.

* * *

><p>Lonz and Jem walked out holding paws. They stopped short at Plato, grunting angrily.<p>

"You know...I'm not actually that bad." He said calmly.

"Phew." The couple said in relief.

"I've actually never been to prison," He said, "and if you guys wanna hang out sometime, on like, a double-date, that'd be cool."

"We'd...uh, love to!" Jem said happily.

"It's a date then." Plato said, waving goodbye.

"Later." Lonz said with an awkward smile.

"That was unexpected." Jemima said quietly.

"I know. Gotta go. Later, babe." Lonz said kissing her on the cheek. She waved to him and met up with Etcetera.

"Hey, Jemi detention was torture, right?" She said.

"Ugh. Definitely." Jem said.

"At least you had a tomfriend with you. I was alone and single." Etcy said.

"I feel kinda bad. I know we were supposed to hang out this weekend, but Lonz and I already have plans. We're going on a double-date." Jemima said sweetly, but harshly.

"Oh. That's fine." Cettie said with a shrug. But it wasn't fine. She felt terrible after that. Jemima found Alonzo again and started talking about the date.


	3. A Step Further?

**Couples will vary. It's not gonna be just one couple for the whole thing. I'm experimenting.  
><strong>

"Wow." Lonz said as he and Jemima entered the restaurant. They sat down next to Plato and Victoria.

"Vicky," Jem said happily, "you're dating Plato? Cool."

"Yeah, Plato's really cool. He's got the _best_ video games at his house." She said with a giggle.

"_You_ play video games?" Jem said with a shocked look on her face.

"Sometimes." Vic said sheepishly.

"I like it when queens aren't afraid to show their tom side." Plato said as he nuzzled Vic. Jemima cooed and kissed Alonzo.

"I'm not afraid to show my tom side." Jem told him.

Alonzo leaned close to her and said, "But, I like you just the way you are...especially—"

"Our food it here." Vicky said quickly. Vic gave Jemima a worried look as they ate.

* * *

><p>After their dates, Lonz took Jem to his house and Plato took Vic to his.<p>

"Kiss me Lonzie." Jem said. Alonzo kissed her passionately.

"Why don't we um...take it a step further?" Lonz offered.

Jemima quickly pushed him away and said, "What? No."

"It'll be fun." He said.

"No. Not 'til we're married." She told him.

"Well, who says we're gonna get married?"

"Oh, so you don't wanna marry me?" Jem said standing up.

"No, no I—"

"Forget it, Alonzo. I'm done with you." Jem said as she left his room.

* * *

><p>Vic and Plato kissed as they went up the stares of his house.<p>

"Wait a sec," She said, "I don't wanna fall." So, they went up to his room, then started kissing some more.

"Plato, I really like you." She told him.

"And...?"

"And, I think we should take our relationship a step further." She said to him.

"What? But, I don't want any sex," Plato said sitting up, "it'll seem like...I don't know. Maye it'll seem like an empty relationship."

"Why? I really want this." She said.

"No. I can't" He told her.

"Fine. I'm leaving. It's over." She said with a tear in her eye.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jem walked down the halls alone.<p>

She met up with Victoria and asked, "Where's Plato?"

"He...we broke up yesterday." She said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jem said.

"Where's Alonzo?"

"We broke up too." She said slightly turning away.

"Pretty bad luck, right?" Vic said comfortingly. Jem nodded and they went to art class.


	4. Art Class

**AN: I got Mistoffelees-Fan-kit's message about relationship building. In the next few chapters of Jemima's relationship(s), she does not take things slow UNTIL her last tomfriend. Don't think that I ignored the message. Thanks! Oh, and I know that the whole Lonz cheating on Jem with Cass is getting old, but I just HAD to do it.**

* * *

><p>Jemima walked down the halls and saw Alonzo with Cassandra. She didn't want to cross paths with them, but she knew they were going to.<p>

"Hi, Lonzie." Jem muttered.

"Hello, Jemima." Cassandra said with her paw on Lonz's shoulder.

"So. When did you two start dating?" She asked them.

"Three weeks ago." Cass responded. Alonzo quickly elbowed her.

"What? How? Lonz and I broke up two days ago," Jemima said, "you were cheating on me?"

"Er...yeah, Jem. I'm sorry." He said awkwardly.

"No. I'm sorry for ever loving you. Rot in the fell Alonzo!" She said storming off to art.

She stopped short at Victoria, who was staring at the ground as Asparagus wrote the word, "sculpting," on the chalk board.

"Vic, what's wrong?" Jem whispered.

"Our table's gone." She said quietly.

"Ah, queens, I'm afraid your usual table is broken. So, sit over there next to Coricopat." Asp said pointing to the back left table. There, sat a tom who was buried in a book. The two queens uneasily sat down.

"Hi, Coricopat." Jemima said. No answer from him.

"Alright, queens and toms," Asp began, "now the first step of sculpting is..."

Jemima didn't listen to him go on and on. She didn't care all that much. She leaned over to Vicky and whispered, "What up with the weirdo?"

"I can hear you." Cori pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry." Jem said with an embarrassed look on her face. They started to sculpt and Jemima got clay all over her paws.

"Ugh." She said as she tried to get the clay out.

"Here, let me help you with that." Cori said bolting from his seat. He cleaned her paws off and smiled at her. The two of them gulped and sat back down (Cori letting out the louder gulp).

The bell rang and everyone exited the room.

"So, Jem, do you like Coricopat?" Vic asked.

Jemima smiled and said, "Yeah. I do." But, what she didn't know was that Cori was standing right behind her.


	5. Distractions

"You fall in love too fast, Jemima." Vicky said.

"I know, I know." She admitted.

"Aw, man, we're gonna be late for Science!" Vic exclaimed. The queens looked at the clock and saw that there was about a minute until the late bell. They ran through the halls to the other side of the building.

"Maybe we'll get there in time." Jemima said.

"I don't know may—" It was too late. The bell pierced their ears like a banshee with a microphone and two amplifiers.

"Jennyanydots is gonna yell at us."

"She's gonna do—nothing...she's not even here." Vic pointed out. The classroom was as untamable as the sea. They sat down nonchalantly. They began working on their homework from other classes until Jennyanydots entered the room. That was when the other students became as peaceful as sleep. Coricopat followed her into the room and gave Jemima a wink. He sat down next to her and Jenny started the lesson.

"What did you do?" Jem asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He said acting dumb about it.

"Did you distract the teacher just so we could be late to class?" She said. He nodded and she was bursting with excitement.

"Coricopat," The teacher snapped, "what did I just say?" _Oh, no,_ Jemima thought, _Not again. He's gonna get detention and it'll be my fault._

"You said that you can measure amplitude in two ways." He said.

"And what are those ways?" She asked as she started to pace.

"Rest to crest and...er...rest to trough?" He said.

"Hmmm...correct." She said. Cori let out a sigh of relief and slouched in his chair.

* * *

><p>Class got out and the students poured out like water letting out from a dam.<p>

"So, Jemima." Cori said clutching his books nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Er...I was wondering if...you wanted to..."

"To?"

"Go out with me?" Cori asked.

"Yes!" Jem said hugging him tightly.

"Great," He said, "I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Please?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please? _Please_?" Jem pleaded.

"You'll just have to see it tomorrow." Cori told her.

"Ok, I'll wait." She said.

"Ok. Catch you later!" He said as he headed down the hall.

"Jemima?" Vic said uneasily.

"Yeah?" Jem said putting her books into her backpack.

"I'm back with Plato." She told her.

Jemima closed her locker and said, "_What_?"


	6. The Fight

"I guess I missed him." Vic said with a shrug.

"Well it's good that you're dating someone." Jem said biting her lip. They didn't talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>That Tuesday, Vicky and Jemima waited for the bus. It pulled up and towered over their petite bodies. They stepped in and walked past their friends.<p>

"Hi, Jemi wanna sit?" Pouncival asked as she walked his way.

"Oh, sorry Pouncy I was thinking of sitting with Cori today." She said sweetly. But, he didn't take it like a sweet or subtle rejection. He took it like a neglectful and cold rejection. Ever since Jem started dating, she's been ignoring Pouncival. They have been friends for as long as they can remember and he thought that it could fall apart.

"Hey, Cori." She said as she sat down. Cori waved but didn't turn away from his book. She pouted for a bit but she didn't care.

"Hey, Plato." Vic said kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Vicky." He said staring out the window as the bus passed Catholic School. The bus stopped at Etcetera's house and she walked in.

"Hi, Jemi!" She said skipping to sit next to Pouncival.

"Hey, Etcy." Pounce said slightly turning around.

* * *

><p>After two periods of boredom, Jemima and Victoria went to art class. The new table hadn't come yet, so they sat with Cori again.<p>

"I worked all night on this." Cori said. He showed Jemima an exact replica of her head.

"It's beautiful! How'd you do it?" She asked admiring the gift.

"I actually listened in class. I asked Asparagus if I could take it home, so I did. All I need to do is paint it." He told her.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much." She said. She kissed his cheek and he went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p>Class let out and Jem went to gym class.<p>

"So," She said to Etcetera, "how are you and Pouncy doing?"

"What? I...I don't like him. He's not my type. In fact he's...oh never mind." Etcy replied.

"Oh, you two were made for each other. You know how you two always sit near each other and you laugh at his stupid puns." Jem stated.

"That's just being a good friend. Something you haven't been for the past week, Jemima." She told her.

"What? How could you say that? I've been a great friend."

"No, you haven't. You've been ignoring me and Pounce since you started dating." Cettie said firmly.

"But...but..." Jemi was speechless. She had never been spoken to that way.

"Oh and one more thing. It's Electra's birthday and you haven't even said anything." She said as the two exited the locker room.

"Well... she goes to private school. I haven't seen her in months!" Jem argued.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Etcy said, "at least I'm not the only one who feels neglected." Tears welled up in her eyes and the two queens didn't speak for the rest of the day.


	7. Glass Bottles and Old Flames

"Guess what?" Etcetera said on the bus the next day.

"What is it?" Pounce said hopefully.

"Electra's coming back! She called me last night saying how much she missed us! Isn't that great?" She said giddily. She was more excited than a dog when his owner comes home with a new toy.

"Oh my gosh! Tha—that's great!" He stammered as his heart sank.

"I know right?" Etcy squealed.

"Have you told Jemima yet?" He asked. He looked back at Jemima, who was chattering away five seats behind him to the left.

"Well, she and I aren't speaking." Cettie said rolling her eyes.

"Why? Did something happen?" Pounce asked comfortingly.

"Well...she said that you and I make a great couple." She admitted.

"So."

"Then I mentioned how much she's been neglecting you and I since she's been...well, you know, dating." She told him.

"And what did she say?" He asked with an intrigued look on his face.

Etcy shrugged and said, "Well, she argued. And I almost said—"

"Hello, queens and toms, Electra is back!" Leccy said raising her arms as she stepped onto the bus.

"With Misto." Said a new tom.

"With Misto." She repeated as he stepped behind her.

"I can't believe you're back!" Etcterea said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"So, why'd you decide to come back?" Pouncival asked Electra.

"Ugh, being in private school was so boring. I missed all of you guys! And plus, since I was there on a scholarship, I didn't need to wait in a stupid rebate line!" She explained as she raised her leg. She walked past three seats, stopped short and gasped.

"Plato?" She said almost fainting.

"Electra!" Plato said jumping out of his seat, "I mean...Electra." He looked back at Victoria when he said this. He didn't want to sound too eager, like he missed her. But the problem was, he did miss her. They were just about to go out and then Electra told him that she would be transferring to private school. He was heartbroken.

Plato although you couldn't tell just by looking at him, was very fragile. His heart was like a glass bottle: full of something wonderful and, while trying to get over Electra, shattered into a million pieces when he gave it to all the wrong queens. He, of course, didn't want to admit this.

"So, how does it feel?" Plato asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Electra smiled and said, "It's great to be back."


	8. Toms, Who Needs 'Em?

Coricopat started to paint Jemima's sculpture.

"It's looking great so far," Jemima said to him, "you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Oh...uh I can't. To much homework." He replied without looking at her. Cori was more attracted to that book than a moth to a flame.

"Ok." Jem said. Her heart sank like the Titanic.

* * *

><p>Plato walked frantically in the hallway.<p>

"How could Electra be going out with that Misto guy?" He said to himself. Hate, anger and jealousy raged through him like a bull to the color red.

"Um, we actually just broke up." Misto said as Plato turned around.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

Misto took a deep breath in and said, "Well it kinda started on the bus this morning...I walked past you and...um—"

"Victoria."

"—right, Victoria. And I got this weird feeling that Electra and I had to—"

"Break up?"

"—yeah."

"That's it? How dare you treat Electra like that? Walk past someone and suddenly hate her. You know what, I was gonna give Vic right to you but now, you get _nothing_." He said colder than Antarctica.

Misto gave him a look of shock.

* * *

><p>The next day, Etcetera walked swiftly through the hallway with an evil grimace. Her feelings were a mix of guilt, anger and satisfaction. In her paws was a priceless picture. She went to Jemima's locker and put on a fake smile. She knew what she was doing seemed wrong, but she had to know.<p>

"So," She said hiding the picture behind her back, "you know how Coricopat said that he had too much homework?"

"Yeah, why?" Jem said putting books into her locker.

"Well look at this." Etcy said shoving the picture in Jemima's face. There, she saw Coricopat kissing none other than Cassandra behind some building.

"No. No, this can't be," She said, "how did you get this?"

"It was behind the roller rink. I go there every Wednesday and I just happened to see it." Cettie said to her.

"I've gotta go." Jem said running to art class.

"Morning queens and toms." Asparagus said at his desk. She didn't bother saying hello, she just sat down.

"Explain." She said shoving the picture in Cori's face.

"I...I—"

"Don't bother. It's over." She said getting up from her seat.

"Doesn't matter," Cori said, "You were clingy anyway!"

"I can't believe this," Jem said as she sat next to Electra, "Cori was cheating on me. With Cassandra. Again!"

"Oh. Well, that's how toms are. Misto broke up with me yesterday. Doesn't matter." Leccy said with a look of denial on her face.

"Well, I guess we'll be loners together. Toms...who needs 'em?" Jem declared.

"Yup. No more dating, alright?" Electra said as she shook her paw.

Jem replied, "Promise."


	9. Nervousness

**AN: Well, this probably isn't the last chapter, but it's close. Just a few more couples left! Again, I'm doing everyone's opinion with the characters in this story. Three more with Jemima and three or four more with Etcetera. Oh, and jump for joy, I didn't make Plato a delinquent! Lolz, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jemima came out of the computer room with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Guess what?" She said as she came up to Electra.

"What is it?" Leccy asked trying to peer over the paper in Jem's hands.

"I just took...a questionnaire!" She said, still not turning the paper over.

"And?"

"And, look!" She then turned over the paper and Leccy looked intently at it.

She read it out loud: "'Congratulations Jemima, you are most compatible with'...Mistoffelees? Wait a minute. I thought we swore off dating."

"I know, but he's so cute! And he can do magic tricks. What a turn-on!" Jem said happily.

"But...fine. Date him." Leccy said flatly. She walked away with a look of anger on her face.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Jemima marched right up to Misto.<p>

"Um...hi." She said shyly.

"Hello, there." Misto said slightly looking back at her. He watched as everyone passed him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...go out? With me?" She squeaked.

"Oh, I couldn't..." Then, he looked at Vicky pass and he said, "I'd love to."

"Ok. Pick me up at seven!" Jem said happily as she skipped to her next class.

* * *

><p>Eighth period. Gym class. Misto took the long way to the locker room, which happened to be right near the bathrooms. He walked backwards and bumped right into a petite queen. He turned around to see her white, smiling face.<p>

"Oh, hi there," She said dusting herself off, "I don't think we've formerly met. What's your name?"

"M-Mistoffelees." He stammered nervously.

"I'm Victoria. But, you can call me Vic, Vicky, Rory, whatever." She said as she shook his paw.

"Ok then, Rory." He said getting a boost of confidence. He thought that Rory was an adorable name. He smiled at her and went into the locker room.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Plato came to Victoria with a new idea.<p>

"Vicky. Vicky, I need to talk to you!" He said pushing past a few queens and toms.

"Yes, Plato?" She said turning around to see the excitement on his face.

"I think we should go on a date. A real one. Just the two of us. A five-star restaurant, dresses, tuxedos everything." He said with a spin.

"Wow. That's...great." She said with a gulp.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday night." He said as he patted her head.

"Ok." She said with an uneasy nod. Vic had never been on a real date before. Just double-dates to regular restaurants with no dress code. She was afraid that she would screw up or something. So, she went to an expert for help.

**Who do you think the expert is? Tell me in a review. I can tell you, it's not who you expect it to be! **


	10. If It Doesn't Work Out

**Wow, nobody guessed who the expert was? Grrrrrrrr. Eh, well here's chappie 10!**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is it ready?" Vic asked as she entered an alleyway behind a mansion.<p>

"Yup. Now I'll push your chair in, love." Mungojerrie said as he got up from his makeshift table.

"Ok. So, what do I do now?" She asked as a bit of sweat dripped down her face.

"Now, you have ta' put your napkin on your lap." He said with a helpful gesture.

"Ok," Vic said as she adjusted her napkin, "now what?"

"Alroight, now afta' we eat, we should probably...hm...I know! Why don't we practice being taken home?" He suggested.

"Great." She said as she started to get out of her seat.

"Allow me." Mungo said as he pulled her seat out.

* * *

><p>Electra solemnly walked home.<p>

She sighed and said to herself, "Why is nothing going right for me?" She kept walking with her head hanging lower than a grave, until he heard pawsteps; a tom's pawsteps. Her ears perked up as she turned around. Plato was running toward her.

"Hi, Plato!" Shew said as he passed her. She skidded to a halt and waited for her to catch up.

"Where are you going?" They asked each other in unison.

"Oh...I'm just walking home, that's all." Leccy said blushing.

"I'm going to pick Vicky up. She said she had a surprise for me." Plato said.

"Oh. At her house?"

"At Victoria Grove, actually. I think she and Mungojerrie made some art project and I was probably the muse." He said slightly bragging.

"Oh. I know that you two are dating but..." Electra's heart was about to beat right out of her chest as she said, "if you and Vicky don't work out, would you want to be my mate?"

"I'd love that." Plato said as he smiled at her. He ran ahead and Electra headed toward her house. Although, he thought that he and Vic would never break up. They had so much chemistry; something special and sacred.

* * *

><p>"Alroight, now link arms with me and we'll walk back to the mansion." Mungo said.<p>

"Ok. How is this gonna help me?" Vic asked as the two walked back to Victoria Grove.

"It's gonna make Plato wanna kiss you." He explained.

"Oh. That makes sense. Kind of." She said sheepishly.

"Alroight, now that we are on the porch, I put my paws on your waist and—"

"Wait, where?"

"—your waist," He said suavely. "Now, you put one paw to my face...and you kiss me."

"I don't know. I don't think I can." She said as she gingerly put her paw on his face.

"It's ok. Just pretend Oi'm 'im." He said leaning in. His lips touched hers ever so slowly. And she imagined Plato's face. But, suddenly, the both of them heard footsteps.

Plato walked near the porch and said (with tears in his eyes), "This was your surprise? How could you do this to me?"


	11. You Know I Love You

**Don't you just love cliffies? Here's chapter 11! Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vic pulled away from Mungo and said, "No, Plato I—"<p>

"You don't have to lie to me, Victoria. It's over." Plato said as he turned to walk away. The words "it's over" rang in her ears.

"Well, at least you know 'ow to be all fancy loike." Mungo said trying to cheer her up. Vicky didn't reply. She just walked home crying her eyes out.

"Rory?" Said a voice. Just then, a familiar black and white tom stepped off of the porch of his house.

"Misto. Hi." She said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Plato broke up with me." She sobbed.

"Why would he do that to you?" He asked her.

"He thought I was cheating on him, but I wasn't." She explained.

"Poor thing," Misto said as he caressed her, "how could he not trust you?"

"That's what I'd like to know." She said, slightly grinning.

"A tom like that does not deserve you, Victoria." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Then he remembered; he was dating Jemima.

"Do you want to be my mate, Mistoffelees?" She asked abruptly.

"I can't." He said slightly backing away.

Vic turned away from him and said, "Oh. I understand. You don't like me—"

"No. I love you, Victoria. I'm just seeing someone else right now." He told her. Regret and guilt flowed through him.

"Misto?" Called a high-pitched voice."What are you doing?" It was Jemima. She walked towards them as they stepped away from each other.

"Nothing, Jem." He said somberly. "Just helping a friend."

"Oh. Well, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home, Victoria?" Jem said with a jealous glare.

* * *

><p>"You're dating Mistoffelees?" Etcetera asked as she closed her locker the next morning.<p>

"Yeah. Why?" Jem asked clutching her books tightly.

"So what are you gonna study with him now? We're study buddies! Same with Pounce!" She said as they walked toward the History room.

"Oh, I know you're happy about this." She said with an innocent yet menacing look on her face.

Etcy stopped short and said, "What do you mean?"

"You know one of you wants to be alone with the other." She told her.

Cettie groaned in frustration and said, "I already told you Pouncy doesn't like me. He—" Just then, the bell ran as they entered the classroom.

"Take your seats everyone. We are having a pop quiz." Jellylorum said as she handed papers out. The students groaned and took out their pens.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the end of class and Jem and Etcy went to their first day of Cooking. Jemima's face lit up as she saw Mistoffelees patiently and quietly sitting at the farthest table.<p>

"Good morning, class!" Bellowed Mr. Jones. Everyone sat down and class began.

"What are we doing, Mr. Jones?" Alonzo asked.

"I was thinking we should start the semester off with a group project." He replied as he smacked his lips. The class exploded with buzzing.

"Groups? With who?" Cassandra asked with a stuck-up tone.

"With your kitchens, of course!" Bustopher said enthusiastically. That meant Alonzo, Cassandra, Jemima and Mistoffelees would be working together. It also meant that Etcetera, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Mungojerrie would be working together. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love these soap-opera type of stories? I love writing them!<br>**


	12. Jemima's Basement

**AN: I put a Harry Potter reference and a That 70s Show reference somewhere in the story. If you can find either of them, tell me in a review. Hint: The HP was reference from Goblet of Fire.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day started off with an explosion. Apparently, Bustopher Jones was new to being a cooking teacher, because when he set up the new ovens well...they combusted.<p>

"What happened in here?" Tumblebrutus asked as he entered the blazed room.

"Erp," Etcetera said, "I guess Bustopher Jones is Com-Bustopher Jones."

"That's funny." Tumbles said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...I guess it is." She said with a satisfied look on her face.

Alonzo walked in and said, "Whoa. Was there like...fire in here?"

"And Sherlock Holmes solves yet another _impossible_ mystery." Etcy said sarcastically. That caused Tumbles to laugh so hard, that he rolled on the floor. Alonzo was very good at math, but everything else...not so much.

"Students, I'm afraid that you'll have to start your projects at home. Pick somebody's house and you can start it there." Mr. Jones told the class. He dusted himself off and walked over a pile of what used to be the recipe papers.

"We could go to my house," Jemima said to her group, "I have a decent oven in my basement." Lonz, Cass and Misto nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After school, the group went to Jemima's basement.<p>

"Cool basement." Misto said as he sat in a plaid beach chair.

"It's almost forty years old." Jem said as she sat on an old couch. Alonzo sat next to her and Cassandra sat on the arm next to him.

"Ok, so what are we making?" Cass asked putting her arm around Lonz.

"Well, it's almost my dad's birthday. We should bake him a cake." Jem suggested.

"Ok," Misto said looking into the drawer, "how do you spell 'Munkustrap?'"

After an hour or two of relentless baking, the result was...well, it looked like a black blob with the words "Happee birthday, Munkistrap," written on it.

"Alonzo, you spelled it wrong." Jemima said with a stern look on her face. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Cass said "Lonzie and I have to go back to my house to _study_."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay over here." Alonzo said to her.

"No, Lonz. We need to..._study_." She repeated.

"Everlasting Cat, you're dumb." Misto said rolling his eyes.

It took a while for Lonz to realize what she meant by _studying_. Finally, he said, "_Oh_."

"_Yeah_." Jemima and Misto said in unison.

"Let's go, Lonz. We need to go _study_." Cassie said as she went out the door.

"That means we're gonna have sex." He said about to get up and leave.

"Ok, it's just the two of us now." Misto said as the door slammed shut. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Yes?" Jem said as she took his paws. He looked into her eyes and saw a history of disappointment. She knew that he wanted to break up with her, and he felt so guilty.

_Maybe just a little longer. To make her feel happy again. _He thought.

"I just wanted to let you know that...I am more in love with you than ever before." He said with a gulp. Jemima knew this was a lie. She's been lied to so many times it's as if she expected it to happen again. She never had a tomfriend who didn't turn out to disappoint her, cheat on her, lie to her. She was only wondering one thing; would a lifetime of disappointment ever end?


	13. Genuine

**ANSWERS! The That's 70s Show reference: chapter 12, when Cassandra wanted to _study_ with Lonz. Jackie said that to Kelso. LOL. The HP reference: ch. 10 When Mungo told Vic that he was putting his paws on her waist and she said "wait, where?" Ron said that to McGonagall in the Goblet of Fire movie after she picked him to dance. That was FUNNY! Ok, here's chapter 13. **

* * *

><p>Plato ran to Electra's house.<p>

"Electra?" He said as he burst in the door.

"Yeah, Plato?" She said getting up from her kitchen table. She left the dimly lit room with a dazed look on her face. What was he going to do? Ask for advice? Maybe want to study with her? No, he's got Vicky for that. Or maybe not...

"I need to talk to you." He said stepping closer.

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him. He seemed taller and more confident than usual.

"Vic and I broke up."

"Oh, that's terrible." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, Electra, it's not. I can be your mate now. I just had to let go of her not that I have..." His voice trailed off as she pulled away. Electra had an unexpected expression on her face. Plato thought that she would be smiling, but she wasn't.

"No, Plato. I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you." She said turning away from him.

"You already have a tomfriend?" He asked with a shocked expression.

Electra turned to face him and said, "No. But, you coming here and asking me out right after your breakup. It just wouldn't seem real. It wouldn't seem like it was worth it. I'm sorry Plato."

"Worth it? You don't think I'm worth it?" He asked her.

"You're worth it. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just that You and I being mates wouldn't seem genuine." She said.

"Genuine? Is that it? What do you want from me?" He cried.

"Give it time, Plato. I want you to know what it feels like to have your heart rest for a while." She told him.

A tear went down Plato's face as he said, "I understand. But as the Everlasting Cat as my witness...you'll be my mate."

"In time." She said.

* * *

><p>Jemima merrily skipped down the halls the next morning. It was the end of the school week and she needed to get everything out. She started with Victoria.<p>

"Morning Jemi." Vic said as she doodled in her notebook.

"Vicky, I need to talk to you." Jem said. "Why were you at Misto's the other day?"

"I was walking home...and well, we just started talking." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Ok." She said. Vic thought she believed her, but Jemima was still suspicious. She got up and saw exactly what she was doodling; V + M with a heart around it. Jemima was furious, but she didn't want to say anything. All of it was clear to her.


	14. Who is the M?

**Arrgh! Reviews! Lolz...alright here's the next chapter. The next couples are Jemblebrutus and Pouncetera (kind of. Just read it). BTW, the nickname Rory© is owned by C. Lennox.  
><strong>

Jemima headed for study hall with a stern look on her face. Luckily, she bumped into Plato.

"Jemima?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Vicky are friends right?" He asked in an urgent tone. She nodded. "Would she cheat on me?"

"Cheat on you? With who?" She asked getting more red in the face. She thought she knew what was coming.

"Mungojerrie." He replied as a bit of sweat dripped down his face.

"Mungojerrie," She repeated. "I get it now! Thanks, Plato." She ran off to find Mungojerrie.

* * *

><p>Etcetera trudged into History and sat next to Pouncival.<p>

"What happened this time?" He asked.

"The other day, Jemima told me she was dating Misto. You'd think that's a good thing right?" She said.

"No."

"Well, now she's gonna stop studying with us! And she thought that I _wanted_ that!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked with the same grieved expression as Etcy.

"Because she thinks I _like_ you!" She cried. But the despair turned to laughter.

"_What_? That's crazy!" Pounce said, almost falling out of his chair. "So crazy it just might work."

"Huh?"

"What if we mess with Jemima's head by —now hear me out— dating." He said with a playfully diabolical look on his face.

"Yeah. If she thinks we're dating, she'll leave us alone and we won't have to hear her rant about _her_ tomfriends!" Etcy said happily.

"YES!" Pouncival yelled.

"Detention." Jellylorum said as she entered the room. Pouncy quickly slumped back into his chair and fell silent.

* * *

><p>"Mungo, Mungo, Mungo, Mungo!" Jem said as she entered study hall.<p>

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you dating Victoria?" She asked him.

"Victoria? Who told you that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Plato did. He said she was cheating on him with you." She explained.

"No, no." Mungo said. "Oi was teachin' 'er 'ow to be all fancy loike." He assured her.

Jemima paused and asked, "Then, what would make him think she was cheating on him?"

"Well...I kinda told 'er...to kiss me." He admitted. Jemima's jaw dropped. "Moi intentions were good, I assure you. I told her to imagine her kissin' Plato, not me."

"Oh. Then, what I want to know is what is up with Victoria lately?" Jem said with her paws on her hips.

Mungo got close and whispered, "Oi 'ear she's got eyes for that new tom. Wot's 'is name? Mistoffelees roight?"

"Yup." She grunted.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jemima!" Etcy said arm in arm with Pouncival.<p>

"I don't want to talk right now." She said walking past them. But, she paused and stepped back. "Awww! You two look _so_ cute together!"

"Thanks." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Jemima headed to Science class.<p>

"So." She said as she sat next to Vic.

"So."

"You don't like Mungojerrie do you?" She asked.

"No. What makes you think that?" She responded.

"I don't know. You just put 'V+M' in your notebook, I just—"

"You looked in my notebook?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But seriously, Rory, what does the M stand for?" She asked. Calling Victoria "Rory" made her think of Misto.

Vic froze for a second and said, "I gotta go."

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you think that Vic left? Do you think Vic and Jem will still be friends now that both of them like Misto? Are you tired of me asking you questions? Sorry the chapters are short, guys. I have a tendency to do that.<br>**


	15. Two Hearts Broken, One About To Heal

**Hai thar. Well...welcome to the last chapters of the story. There shall be drama up in here! More of it anyways. There will be about four or so chapters left ending with the last day of school. Here it is, chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Jem said.<p>

"What?" She said turning around.

"So it's Misto you like?" She asked putting her paws on the table.

"Well...I..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't bear to say that she was in love with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Oh, I get it. It all makes sense now." She said as the bell rang. Everyone left the room and headed for their next class. The only person that was in her head was Misto. And on to cooking she went.

"Hey, Jem." Misto said as Jemima sat down.

"I don't feel like talking right now." She said tapping her pencil.

"Is something wrong, Jem? You can tell me anything." He said opening his arms for a hug.

"That's just the thing, Misto. I can tell you anything, but it seems like you're not telling me something." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I asked you out, you hesitated. Now I get why. You were only dating me to get Victoria jealous," Jem said. "And congratulations. It worked. I'm done with you, Mistoffelees. If you wanna be with her, then do it. Who am I to stop you?"

Misto didn't respond. All of that just made his day.

"Good morning, young cats!" Bustopher said as he waddled into class.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones." The class said in unison.

"Good news! The ovens were fixed, so you can start your cakes today." He told the class. The class exploded with buzzing and Jemima's hand shot up.

"Can I move?" She asked.

"Ok." He replied. Jem shrugged and moved to Etcetera's group.

"So, aren't you gonna put your arm around her?" She asked Pouncival.

"Why would he do that? Asked Tumblebrutus.

"Because we're dating." Etcy said.

"You're...but you...but I thought...but...but..."

"Ok." Cettie said with an awkward look on her face.

"So why'd you switch, Jem?" Tumbles asked.

"It just would have been too awkward to be in the same group with my tomfriend, seeing that we just broke up." She explained.

"Oh. Yeah, my heart was broken recently. Maybe —now hear me out— we should date. It'll ease the pain." He said giving her a hug.

"I'd love that." She said.

Etcy and Pounce glanced at each other and said, "We gotta step up our game."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Misto waited for the bus alone.<p>

"So, that's two hearts I've broken." He said to himself.

Just then, a white paw reached out to him and he heard her say, "Mine is just about to heal."

* * *

><p><strong>What was up with Tumble's reaction? Why do Etcy and Pounce have to "step up their game?" Why am I asking you all these questions? Lol. Aaaaanywho, the finale is coming up soon. Should I make a sequel?<br>**


	16. Leaving

**I think there will be two or so more chapters, then I'll make a sequel. A sad, sad sequel. Here's chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Tumbles and Jemima dated for weeks. They went on picnics, romantic dinners, everything. And Etcetera and Pounce tried to out-do them by being annoyingly lovey-dovey.<p>

"Oh, Pounce I _love_ you!" She said.

"No, I _love_ you!" Pounce said.

"No. I—"

"Oh will you shut up already?" Tumbles yelled.

"Leave the cute couple alone, Tumbles. We need to plan out our next date." Jem said tugging on his arm.

"Cute? But—"

"Let's go." She said.

"Fine." He groaned. And Jemima went to science.

* * *

><p>"Dear, you've been called to the office." Jennyanydots told her.<p>

"Ok." Jem said, gathering her things.

_I wonder why. Did I forget my lunch? Doctor's appointment? _She thought.

"Ah, come in." Said Principal Deuteronomy.

"Am I in trouble? Why are my parents here?" She asked.

Deut nodded and Demeter said, "We've decided to...vacation for a while."

"Vacation?" Jem repeated.

"Yes," Munkustrap said. "I'm afraid that your grandma Grizabella is ill."

"Oh no. Is she gonna be Ok?" She asked.

"We don't know. And we have to visit her." Dem said.

"When are we going?" Jemima asked.

Demeter took a deep breath in and said, "Right now."

"Do I have time to say goodbye?" Jem asked.

"Yes." Munk replied. Deut nodded and the three left the room.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Tumbles asked.<p>

"Yes." She said.

"How long?"

"I'll be back before school's over." She told him.

"I'll wait for you every day until you come back." He vowed.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Pouncival asked Tumbles.<p>

"I'm going to the train station to say my last goodbyes to Jemima." He responded.

"Wait, Jemima's leaving? Why didn't she tell me? We're best friends." Pounce said.

"Oh well. I'm gonna wait for her to come back." He said.

"Can I come too?" Pounce asked him.

"No. You two aren't dating." Tumbles snapped. Those words rang in Pounce's ears. As if they'd stick to his brain forever.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Tumblebrutus." Jem said about to get on the train.<p>

"I love you, Jemima." He said as she got on the train. And off she went, not to be seen for a long, long time. And Tumbles sat there, waiting. But little did he know that Pouncival was waiting with him.


	17. Oh Everlasting Cat, More Drama!

**This is kind of a side-scene from the focused plot. Enjoy the chapter! Warning: FLUFF AHEAD! Another warning...no wait, read the end of the chapter and you're either gonna gasp or expect that to happen. Just read it. Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or "Rory," which is owned by C. Lennox  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees decided to walk home with Victoria instead of taking the bus.<p>

"So, you and Jemima broke up, huh? How bad was it?" Vic asked.

"Well she kind of told me off. But I was actually fine with it. It was you I loved all along." He told her.

They kissed and Vicky said, "When did you fall in love with me?"

"That day on the bus. My first day here...the moment I looked into your eyes." He said.

"I wished I did too," She said turning away. "But, I was still in love with Plato and I was just so distraught when we broke up. Then, when I saw you there, I knew you were the one."

"Do you know how bad I wanted to say 'yes' to you when you asked to be my mate. But I didn't want to break Jemima's heart." Misto said.

"You're a good tom, Misto." She said taking his paw.

"Thank you, Rory." He said. That made Vic's face turn bright pink.

* * *

><p>Plato ran to Electra's house.<p>

"Electra! Electra! Electra, I can't take it anymore I need you." He said panting.

"Has your heart been at rest long enough?" Leccy asked as she chopped up onions on her kitchen counter.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

She smiled and said, "Ok, Plato. I'm willing to take a chance and be your mate."

"Oh, thank the Everlasting Cat." Plato said twirling her around.

"The minute I left for private school, I regretted it. I missed having you around, Plato." She told her.

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Cassandra ran through the halls the next morning.<p>

"Lonz! Lonz, I need to talk to you." She said as she skidded to a halt.

"What's up, babe?" Alonzo asked.

Cass observed the crowd of toms surrounding she and Lonz and said, "Not here. After school." She shook her head and ran into the bathroom.

Etcetera heard sobbing from her stall. She walked out expecting to see someone like Electra or Victoria. But, it was Cassandra.

"What's wrong, Cass?" She asked as she reached the sink.

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something, but the words just can't come out?" She sobbed.

"I have." Etcy replied.

"Well, I have to tell Alonzo something, but...I just can't!" She cried.

"It's ok, Cassie. To tell you the truth, I've wanted to tell Tumblebrutus something for a while and I couldn't. It'll all be ok." She said comfortingly.

"No. Telling a tom you like him is easy. But telling someone that...that..." She couldn't finish.

"Telling them what?" She asked. Cass ran out of the bathroom in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"Cass?" Alonzo said as he entered her living room that night.<p>

"Yeah?" Cass said still sobbing.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He said sitting next to her.

She took his paws, took a deep breath in and said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the nextlast (not sure yet) chapter is coming soon!**


	18. Griz's Last Words

**OMG! Cassie's preggers? No way! Alright, now we are back to the main plot; warning: SADNESS AHEAD! Another warning: Oldies that know stuff ahead! Read to find out what the fell that means.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jemima, Demeter and Munkustrap walked into Grizabella's hospital room. They had been on the train for five days and were glad that they actually weren't sitting.<p>

"Grandma Griz?" Jem said as she got to her bedside.

"Jemima?" She croaked as she extended her arm. "Jemima, my left arm, take me home."

"Mom, you can't come home." Demeter said.

"Why? I want to take in the fresh air and smell the roses." She said.

"Mother, I'm afraid you'll never be able to leave this hospital. You're terminally ill." She told her.

"Mom," Jem said to Demeter. "You never told me she was terminally ill."

"I wanted you to find out for yourself, Jemima. She needs to spend her last moments with you." She said with her paw on Jem's shoulder.

Griz coughed and said, "Jemima..."

"Yes?" Jem said getting closer to her.

"Do you...have a soul mate?" She asked.

"I think I do."

"He's...waiting for you, Jemima. Don't let me get in the way of true love." She told Jemima. That being said, the only thing that broke the silence was a long, loud beep.

"I guess we should leave?" Jem said as a tear rolled down her face.

"What about the wake? The funeral?" Munkustrap said putting his arm around Demeter and Jemima's shoulders.

"We'll have it." Dem said to him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jemima watched her grandmother being lowered into the ground.<p>

"Mom?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Before she died, Grandma said something about my soul mate. How did she know he was waiting for me?" Jem asked.

"She's wise. That's where you get it from, Jem." Dem told her.

"You really think so?" Jem said taking her last gaze at Griz.

Dem smiled and said, "I know so."

* * *

><p>Tumblebrutus saw every train stop, hoping that Jemima would come to end his endless wait. But, no one came. Just strangers. But then, one last midnight train pulled into the station; it had to be Jemima. The cats poured out of the train. No one. Wait...could it be? Jemima? Just then, one last cat stepped out of the train...but it wasn't her.<p>

"I don't think I can wait anymore." He said to himself. He finally got up and walked to where he really needed to be. And the station was empty once again. Or was it?

* * *

><p>Etcetera heard a knock on her door.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I'm— Tumbles?" She said. Her face lit up like Los Vegas.

"Etcetera. I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sure," She said gesturing him to come in. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to—" Instead of telling her, he kissed her.

Etcy pulled away and said, "Did you date Jemima just to get over me?"

"I did. Pouncival must have known that I liked you. But why would he date you if he knew?" Tumbles asked with a dazed look on his face.

Etcy thought for a moment and said, "I think I know."

* * *

><p>Jemima's train finally reached the station after five more days. She expected to see her supposed soul mate waiting for her like he promised.<p>

_Tumbles is waiting. Tumbles Is Waiting, _She kept thinking to herself,_ Grandma Griz told me that._

"Tumbles?" She said as she got off the train. It wasn't him sitting near the tracks. It was none other than Pouncival, Jemima's real soul mate.


	19. The Last Day of School

**OMEC! LAST CHAPTER! There will be another Cass/Lonz preggers scene in this one, but not a long one. Enjoy! The preggers scene might not be accurate, I've never had a pregnant cat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Pounce, what are you doing here?" Jem asked softly.<p>

"Tumbles left and I took his place. I waited the whole time, Jemima." He told her.

"You did? Why?"

"Because I love you. Since the day I met you when we were kits." He said.

Jemima said, "Pouncy, I—" Then, he kissed her.

"So, do you love me, Jemima?" He asked as he took her paw.

"Yes!" She said as they embraced. "I dated all those toms when you were there all long. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. And when Alonzo, Coricopat and Tumbles broke your heart, I felt like...strangling them. You don't deserve your heart broken again." Pounce said sweetly.

"It all makes sense now." Jem said.

"What makes sense?"

"Before she died, my Grandma Grizabella told me that my soul mate was waiting for me. And that was you." She explained.

"That's great." Pounce said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Alonzo waited for Cass outside the bathroom.<p>

"Are you done in there?" He asked.

"Almost." She croaked. Cass finally stepped out of the bathroom and wiped her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Lonz asked.

"I'm fine."

Alonzo sat next to Cassie on the couch and said, "What do you want to name it?"

"I don't even know if it's a tom or a queen yet." Cass said with a shrug.

"It's ok, take your time. I'm here for you." He told her. He caressed her and smiled.

"Alonzo, the reason I didn't want to tell you was because I thought you would break up with me." She admitted.

"You know I would never do that." He said as he put his arm around her.

"I know you'll make a great father, Alonzo." She said.

Lonz grinned and said, "I feel like one." And it was true, he did.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school. The bell was just about to ring. Everyone was ready to sprint out of there like Olympic runners ready to race.<p>

Jellylorum leaned against her desk and said, "Alright, the last thing you are going to learn in this class is—"

"Oh, will you just stop with the learning? It's the last day of school!" Plato shouted. Before Jelly could comment the bell rang and everyone dashed out of there.

"I guess everything turned out alright." Plato said as he put his arm around Electra.

"Yeah, it did." Mistoffelees said as he and Victoria joined them.

"I'm glad everything's ok between us." Pouncival said as he and Jemima walked beside them. Just then, Alonzo walked alone behind them.

"Where's Cassandra?" Etcetera asked as she came out of the classroom with Tumblebrutus.

"She was in the nurse." He murmured.

"Why, is she ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Cass said as she slowly stepped out of the nurse's office.

"Were you sick?" Tumbles asked.

"Should we tell them?" Cass whispered to Lonz.

"They deserve to know." He replied.

"I've got news." Cass said.

_Oh my Everlasting Cat, she's getting married_, Etcetera thought.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted.

"Oh," Etcy said. "I thought you were getting married."

"No, not yet." She said.

"Well, actually..." Alonzo said as he got down on one knee. The group gasped and Etcetera and Jemima squealed.

Alonzo cleared his throat and said, "Will you marry me?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The sequel, "In Sickness and In Health" is coming soon! What do you think Cass should name the kit? I want suggestions from YOU! Thanks for R&amp;Ring!<strong>


End file.
